Lilypad Town
Lilypad Town (Japanese: スイレンタウン Suiren Town) is an -exclusive location in the Sinnoh region. It was first mentioned in Uncrushing Defeat!, in which it was shown on a map to be located just southeast of Lake Acuity. and decided to head there after Nurse Joy told that a Pokémon Contest slated to take place there was a short time away. In the original Japanese version, Lilypad Town was referred to by Marian as "the town of balmy breezes." Ash, Dawn, , , and Khoury arrived there in Dressed for Jess Success!. Like many other in Sinnoh, Lilypad Town has its own Contest Hall, which makes the town a popular destination among Pokémon Coordinators. One notable landmark of Lilypad Town is the Lilypad Colosseum, which is the place where many accomplished Pokémon Trainers have d. A large airport for s is also located nearby. Places of interest Contest Hall A Pokémon Contest was held in the Lilypad Town Contest Hall in Dressed for Jess Success!. entered the competition in hopes of winning her fifth Ribbon, which would allow her to compete in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Jessie also had plans to participate in the Lilypad Contest, but she got sick and convinced James to go compete in her place dressed as Jessilina. In the Performance Stage, Dawn was the first to take the stage. She decided to use , commanding him to use followed by . The Whirlpool came straight down on Piplup and joined forces with Bide, causing Piplup to glow an intense blue from the energy reaction. Their performance impressed the panel of judges, with Raoul Contesta commenting that it was a performance of the highest caliber. After a few other contestants, Jessilina was called on stage. With as her partner, she displayed his skills creatively, commanding him to use to slice the dough into three bowls, which she later served to the judges. Their performance surprised the judges and made , who was watching from television, cry in delight. Following Marian's announcement of the eight contestants who moved on to the Contest Battles, Dawn was shown battling a Coordinator named Mario, using her against his . Mamoswine managed to knock out Granbull with a triple combo; first swallowing its own to gain icy spikes on its back, then using to make the ice shine brighter, and then moving towards its opponent while using . Although Dawn had advanced to the semifinals, she was unhappy with how short the battle was as she wanted to display more of Mamoswine's talents. In the semifinals, Dawn went up against Jessilina, who was using . During the battle, Carnivine used to steal Mamoswine's Ice Shard, and this angered the so much that it stopped listening to Dawn's commands. It tried to attack Carnivine several times, but Carnivine dodged its attacks in a graceful manner, lowering Dawn's score in the process. When time ran out, Jessilina was shown to be ahead of Dawn by a large amount of points. She advanced to the finals, where Carnivine defeated a to earn Jessilina the prestigious Lilypad Ribbon, her third Contest Ribbon overall. Lilypad Colosseum The Lilypad Colosseum is located on the outskirts of Lilypad Town. It was featured in Bagged Then Tagged!. Upon entering the Colosseum, mentioned it is the place where successful s in the Sinnoh region's ancient times worked with their to strengthen both body and spirit. The Colosseum contains monuments dedicated to the Legendary Pokémon and . According to Dawn, there is a legend that says that Trainers and ' wishes come true when they touch the statues then . The Colosseum's battlefield was the place where Ash and Dawn had their Tag Battle against and Khoury, using and against and . During the battle, Totodile evolved into , surprising Ash and Dawn. Despite that, Ash and Dawn's teamwork proved successful and they won the battle. Although she lost, Lyra was still happy knowing that she and Khoury performed rather well in a battle against Ash, a Trainer with seven Gym Badges under his belt, and Dawn, a Coordinator one Ribbon away from the Grand Festival. Lilypad Airport :See also: Transportation in the Pokémon world → Blimps The Lilypad Airport appeared in Bagged Then Tagged!. After wrapping up the Johto Festival, Khoury's father went to the airport, where he called his son and asked where he could meet him. Now remembering that the flight to Johto was soon going to leave, Khoury and Lyra rushed to the airport along with Ash, Dawn, and Brock. There, Khoury thanked Brock for all his help and Brock said that Khoury should get to know more , as well as more Trainers and Coordinators. Lyra then asked Khoury to go on a together with her once they get to Johto and Khoury agreed. Then the five young Trainers bid their farewells and Khoury's father gave Brock a Pokégear. After that they boarded the flight to Johto and left. Gallery Trivia * Lilypad Town shares its Japanese name with Lana, the Trial Captain of Brooklet Hill. Names Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Anime locations Category:Towns de:Seerosenau es:Pueblo Lilypad/Nenúfar fr:Nénupharville it:Città di Ninfea ja:スイレンタウン zh:睡蓮鎮